dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Phenex
Phenex is a demon that was created millions of years ago and is the progenitor of House Phenex. She is the true main antagonist of the first half of the first season of Til Midnight as Natalia's handler. History TBA Appearance Phenex appears as a beautiful young woman of average height. She has ivory skin and toxic yellow eyes like other demons. Her hair is golden-blonde like the sun and wears them as ponytails styled in drill-like curls. Phenex wears a short white dress that reaches down to her thighs and leaves her shoulder exposed. Over it, she wears a leather armor styled like a corset and leather vambraces on her arms. On her wrists are two heavy bangles with various gems. She also wears a blue, ankle-length waist cape that is draped over the skirt of her dress but exposes her right leg. Like her descendants, Phenex possesses a pair of flaming bird-like wings. Her descendant, Ravel Phenex, is stated to be the spitting image of her. Personality Unlike her siblings, Phenex is polite. She is much more kind and restrained than Sitri and Gremory. Her smiling face is nothing more than just one side of her. Her opposite side is as cruel as her siblings. She is sadistic, making use of threats to get Natalia to comply with her every whim as her handler and even resorts to abuse as seen when she chokes Natalia in her office. Like other demons, Phenex is extremely proud and does not take losing lightly as she tried to kill Eren after Natalia reduces her to a pile of necrotized flesh. Powers and Abilities Not much of Phenex's powers have been shown but it can be surmised that she is an extremely powerful demon who is on par with Sitri and Gremory. Her powers are on par some other powerful demons with her being on the higher end of the Ultimate Class Scale. Immense Strength: Phenex possesses immense levels of strength. She was able to fight Issei, Mitsuki, Irina, and Natalia, granted that the first two were not fighting at their full powers. Her physical strength surpasses that of her descendants and is on par with Ultimate Class Beings. Immense Demonic Power: As a Demon and a House Progenitor, Phenex possesses vast levels of demonic miasma, outclassing the entirety of her house and even some of the House Progenitors with Dantalion not even daring to challenge her. Zekram Bael describes the feeling of her power was a scorching flame that burns all of existence. The only being in the Phenex Household that is rumored to be able to rival her in power is Ruval Phenex. *'Highly Advanced Pyrokinesis': Phenex is capable of generating blue flames that incinerate her target to the point that not even their ashes remain. It is as if they were burned out of existence. *'Highly Advanced Regeneration': Phenex possesses immense regenerative capabilities like all demons however, hers was passed down to her descendants. She was able to regenerate her entire being from being reduced to a puddle of necrotized flesh and bone and can even possibly reform after her entire physical form has been destroyed. Flight: Phenex can fly. Trivia *Phenex's appearance is based on Mami Tomoe from Puella Mado Magicka. *Her appearance completes the Gremory-Sitri-Phenex trio that serves as a near mirror to the Rias and the two devil families connected to her. Unlike Riser, Phenex is not a mega pervert. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Demons Category:CrimsonSOng